The Butcher
Note: This is a fan creation. The Butcher is a highly-mutated Necromorph. Background/History The Butcher is an eight-foot, highly-mutated Necromorph, and appears to have an alien-like appearance, created some time before the events of Dead Space. Very much like the Ubermorph, the Butcher has glowing red eyes (except the Butcher has only three)and is capable of regenerating lost limbs. Its appearance is a jet-black body, three red eyes, two sets of arms (2 long upper arms, and 2 short lower arms), a circular mouth lined with long, razor-sharp teeth, skeletal legs, and two Slasher tentacles coming from the back of the shoulders. The Butcher can only be destroyed via complete destruction; even if one small part survives, it will eventually regenerate completely (though, if only one part survived, it would take a while to regenerate; the speed of the regeneration increases as it regenerates more of its body). It has immense strength, being able to pick up a live human with one arm and throw them. Isaac has encountered or seen the Butcher on many occasions. He once spotted it in the Government Sector, but it somehow managed to find a way off Titan Station before its destruction. It is unknown how it escaped, but it has been theorized that it managed to sneak aboard the gunship Isaac and Ellie escaped in prior to the Sprawl's explosion. It was also known to have stalked Isaac on the Ishimura as well, observing him and alerting other Necromorphs to his position in hopes of allowing itself the chance to kill him. The Butcher, after having multiple encounters with Isaac, later ended up captured by the Circle. Danik believed the Butcher was sent to aid them in achieving Convergence, and thus had it modified even more, increasing its intelligence, strength, and speed. The Butcher was released onto Tau Volantis to hound Isaac after his escape, but was not encountered until the Moon began Convergence; there, the Butcher tried to halt Isaac and Carver from stopping the event. Strategies *The Butcher is capable of regeneration, and you don't have any weapons that are capable of completely obliterating it. Dismember it and run. *The Contact Beam, Pulse Rifle, and Plasma Cutter are most effective; the Contact Beam blows it apart and knocks what remains of it down; the Pulse Rifle's rapid fire is very helpful; the Plasma Cutter is most effective at dismembering other Necromorphs, why not this one? *Do not use the Javelin Gun on the Butcher; it is oddly capable of catching the javelins and throwing them back at you. *It is neither safe close to the Butcher nor far from it; its mouth is lined with sharp teeth, and 4 of its limbs (bladed tentacles and upper arms)have deadly blades, while it can launch its teeth at victims who are out of range for its close-quarters attacks. *For advice on the final battle with the Butcher, see the Boss Fight section. Death Scenes *On the first encounter with the Butcher in chapter 3, it jumps out of a vent and tackles Isaac to the ground. If the quick time event isn't completed, the Butcher will decapitate him with one of its tentacle blades. **If Isaac completes the QTE, he will kick the Butcher off of him, run away, and lock the door behind him. *On the second encounter with the Butcher in chapter 5, it chases Isaac down a hallway. Isaac must get to the other side of the hallway, go through the door, and close it via the control panel. There are multiple death scenes for this part. **If Isaac fails to get through the door at the end of the hallway in time, the Butcher will stab him in the foot, tripping him, and throw him towards the door. The camera will be seen from the other side of the door, which closes as Isaac tries to crawl away. Horrified screams are heard from the other side of the door. **If Isaac reaches the control panel outside of the hallway, but doesn't close it on time, the Butcher will stab him in the back with its bladed tentacle, then throw him into the doorway. As Isaac recovers, the Butcher will observe the panel, and press a button with its tentacle, causing the door to close on Isaac, cutting him in half. **If Isaac manages to close the door, the Butcher will be shown in a camera to the side of the panel, angrily pounding the door for the rest of the chapter. *Isaac encounters the Butcher a third time while walking down a hallway and gunning down several EarthGov security officers. After Isaac kills the officers, the Butcher sticks its upper body out of a nearby vent and stabs Isaac in the foot with one of its blades. It will then jerk its blade towards the vent while pulling it out of Isaac, slamming him face-first into a wall. It then grabs his foot and tries to pull him in. If the following quick-time event isn't completed, the Butcher sticks another blade out of the vent and stabs Isaac in the chest. Isaac will club it with his weapon, but it will rip his arm off and drag him into the vent. **If the QTE is completed, Isaac will shoot the Butcher 3 times with whatever weapon he has, tearing off multiple body parts and forcing it to retreat. **Additionally, if the weapon Isaac currently has out doesn't have enough ammunition to fire 3 times when the Butcher attacks him, the previously mentioned death scene will occur. *When Isaac has to stand on an outside elevator in chapter 7, the Butcher will aid several Necromorphs against Isaac. When the Butcher loses its legs in the fight, it will fall off the elevator, but will grab the ledge with its hands. If Isaac fails to shoot the arms off within 5 seconds of it grabbing the ledge, it will stab Isaac with one of its tentacles, and fling him off the elevator. The camera will then zoom in on its face. **Should Isaac defeat the Butcher, it will fall off the elevator, screeching, and will desperately try to grab onto anything sticking out of the wall. It will disappear into a cloud of mist, and isn't seen again until the final chapter. *In the final chapter, Isaac must fight the Butcher in multiple areas. Later on, Isaac must kill several EarthGov security officers in a hallway. After killing 5 of the 7 guards, the Butcher jumps out of a vent and shoots one of its teeth at one of the guards, decapitating him. The other guard then rapidly opens fire on the Butcher, blowing multiple parts off. While he does this, Isaac must attack the guard or he will be shot to death. Upon doing so, the guard throws an empty ammo clip at Isaac's head before shooting him, knocking him down. The Butcher will have fully regenerated by the time the guard has walked up to Isaac, ready to shoot him. The Butcher impales the guard from behind, throws him to the side, and glares at Isaac for a moment. **The player must complete a quick-time event. If not, the Butcher will impale his head with one of its Slasher blades. **If the quick-time event is completed, Isaac begs the Butcher to spare him. It cocks its head to the side, listening to his plea, but as it raises its foot to crush his neck, a door opens, and security guards come out. The Butcher will turn to Isaac, and, seeing that Isaac and it have a common enemy, decides to spare him so they can kill the guards. *After Isaac and the Butcher kill the security guards, it will turn on him again. Isaac simply has to dismember the creature and run through the door the guards came from. If Isaac doesn't escape in time, the Butcher will shoot its teeth at him, killing him. *When Isaac must destroy the Marker in the final chapter, the Butcher appears in the room, and throws him out of it. It closes the door behind itself, and Isaac and the Butcher will find themselves in a room composed of grated bridges and a central platform. **If Isaac fails to defeat the Butcher within 10 minutes, it will tackle him to the ground, stab him with one of its tentacles, and throw him off the platform (or bridge, depending on where Isaac is). **In the first and final phases of the fight, being attacked while on low health results in the Butcher impaling Isaac and tossing him off a platform. **In the second phase, when the Butcher picks Isaac up, it will start carrying him over a pit. Failure to sever the final tentacle will result in the Butcher simply dropping him into the pit. **Should Isaac take away the Butcher's life by destroying several exposed organs, it will tackle him again. If the QTE is completed, Isaac will kick it off, and it will fall off the platform. **If Isaac is tackled by the Butcher but fails the quick-time event, it will tear his helmet open, and shoot 3 of its teeth into his head, killing him. *Additionally if Isaac is hit at any point during the fights while on low life, he will lose whatever body part that was struck. *If Isaac is on low health, the Butcher will signal a death scene by jerking its tentacle back. If Isaac doesn't get out of the way, the Butcher's tentacle will quickly jolt out from under its arm and impale Isaac in the gut. Using the tentacle to lift Isaac up and closer to it, the Butcher will stab him with its other tentacle. It will pull these tentacles out to stab him again. Stabbing and lifting Isaac up with a tentacle again, the Butcher will slash at him with its arms, leaving him barely alive. Isaac will reach towards the Butcher, pleading for mercy; the Butcher responds with a blade to his head and dropping his corpse. The Butcher will then stare at Isaac's head for a moment and roar at the screen. Boss Fight *When the Butcher enters the room as the final boss, it will start out chasing Isaac around the room, slashing at him. The only thing that can be done is to dismember it and run until Ellie contacts him. *Isaac must now aim for the Butcher's eyes after Ellie tells him of the weak organ concealed behind them. When all 3 eyes are destroyed, a bright blue light appears in the socket that hosted the last eye to be destroyed, no longer able to hide behind the eyes. Isaac must shoot it to damage it. *After shooting the weak spot in the head, several Necromorphs enter the room and attack Isaac; they must be killed, but their pieces will merge with the Butcher, allowing it to sprout four clawed tentacles. It will immediately climb onto the ceiling and start slashing at him. Isaac must shoot the weak spots on the tentacles—which are located where they sprouted from. This is hard due to the Butcher's fast movement. When three of the tentacles are severed, the Butcher will seize him with the last one, which is now stronger due to the remains of the tentacles fusing with it; Isaac must shoot its weak area to cut it off. Falling from the ceiling, the Butcher will shake off the extra biomass and enter the final phase. *After the second phase, one of its bladed tentacles becomes indestructible and will cover its eyes when they are aimed at. However, the torso will be weakened from the damage it sustained from the previous fights; Isaac must shoot it until it falls apart. After it opens up, he has to shoot the organs inside the body until it regenerates the organs and the weakened torso. After he repeats this process three more times, the final quick-time event will commence. *In the last quick-time event, the Butcher tackles Isaac (rolling them both onto the central platform should they not be on it). Completing the QTE results in the Butcher being knocked off the platform, defeating it. Aftermath After Isaac defeats the Butcher, he destroys the Marker. As it self-destructs, the Butcher's screech is heard while Isaac escapes. When his ship flies into the depths of space, a black silhouette will be seen behind it. It will slowly approach the camera, and 3 red eyes will open. The glow of the eyes will reveal the upper half of the body, revealing the creature is the Butcher. Gallery File:Destroyer stalking.png|The Butcher stalking Isaac on the Ishimura. File:Destroyer march.png|Isaac observes the Butcher in the Titan Station Government Sector. File:Destroyer decapitate.png|Isaac's QTE death scene from his first fight with the Butcher. File:Destroyer door death.png|Isaac's second death possibility in the hallway. File:Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 2.58.40 PM.png|The Butcher chases Isaac in the last chapter. File:Destroyer drawing.png|A drawing of the Butcher (note, the image is flipped) File:Destroyer figure.png|A home-made, completely pose-able Butcher model (also flipped) How would you rate the Butcher (5 stars-Best, 1 star-Worst) ★★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★ ★★ ★ Trivia *The Butcher is one of the few Necromorphs to survive all of the catastrophic destruction Isaac has caused. *The Butcher is revealed by Ellie Langford (who was, at the time, researching classified records and entries made by the Unitologists)in the final battle that it has been stalking Isaac ever since his arrival on the Ishimura during the events of Dead Space. *On all of its encounters, the Butcher's head cannot be removed. *The Butcher can perform more death scenes on Isaac than any other Necromorph, having a total of 13 different ways, 9 of them being cutscenes and quick-time events. Sounds *From 1:46-2:15 *Occasionally roars like a Divider. *Will sometimes make the gargling noises of an Exploder. Proposed music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUWi9ytJhDc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb5KDbuK4PY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCaTYTtTKeM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLogHXFIEdA Which song should be the Butcher's theme? The first! The second! The third! They should all take turns being used for each encounter. The first two should be used when the Butcher stalks Isaac, the third should be used during the hallway chase, and the fourth should be used for the boss theme. The first one, with the third being the boss theme. The second one, with the third being the boss theme. The first one, with the fourth being the boss theme. The second one, with the fourth being the boss theme.